legostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NBP3.0
Welcome! Congratulations on starting LEGO Stories Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi Hi NBP --Lcawte 17:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Admin? Can I be an admin? I'll make you one on my wiki. :D--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) and enter user name.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Never mind got it. :D And Thanks! Can you save the Agents for me?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Check out my storie! :D It's COOL!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 03:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Want to talk on the IRC?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Also do you want to see my new wiki?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you have blacktron minifigs if you don't I have one and I can upload a picture for you to use? -BobaFett2 Same-I also plan to get clasic space minifigs they are 5 bucks at bricklink. 13:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) People sell that stuff at Yardsales? I got some great stuff from one on craigslist (Ice Planet Sat-5, Robber's Retreat (Ninja), Ninja Fire Carts or something like that, A big UFO, an Aquaraiders set (Aquazone), and an aquashark set. My brother got a space police 2 set). Good luck finding a minifig and if you can bricklink (used to be called brickbay but ebay sued) has great prices and the minifigs are cheap. 13:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) That stinks. 17:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Demote be to rollback please, I don't have rollback on any wikis D: Ajraddatz Talk 03:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Why have him demote you just have him add rollback you can be both. 03:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Admin has all the powers of rollback =.= --Lcawte 11:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::His request, I repect it. - 12:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) My New Story Hey NBP can you check out my new story The Galactic Knights Saga? Also, that new lcawte bot thing is so cool with the newsletter how can I get my story featured in it? New logo Here's the new logo i told you about on the IRC: File:Wiki Mariofighter3.png. Hope you like it! --Mariofighter3 00:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I am not sure how this is related to LEGO stories. I think the old logo had more character in that sense. Anyways, is that my guy there? Sure looks like my guy... Black hole gang Can you fix the page up? Thanks 23:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Emergency Dude, where are you? Your the b'crat, and a user just got hacked! The hacker even admited it! He's User:Legodude2221. You need to block him immediatly! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, that'd be great! I'm still working on the Insectoid's Series, plus I'm trying to build some scenes. Since I'm retiring from Brickipedia, it gives me more time to focus on other wikis. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 15:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll be sure to use it wisely! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nosubst I fixed your signature problem. It's Template:Nosubst. 20:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE THE HACKER CAME BACK NOW AS A SILLY GUY CALLED TRAVIS6 HERE IS A LINK TO HIS PAGE HE EVEN MOVED SPACE POLICE POLICE LOG 8 TO SOME BAD STUFF PLEASE BAN HIM OK HERE IS THE LINK TO HIS NEW PAGE here is legodude2221 i kow it was him becuase he moved a page and it mached legodude2221 TAHU97 09:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC)